


Jon's Big Surprise

by Targaryens of Dragonstone (StarksInTheNorth)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/Targaryens%20of%20Dragonstone
Summary: Jon's girlfriend adopts a kitten without telling him, and it's not the only surprise of the day.Based on the prompt: "why the fuck is there a cat in my bed?”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Jon's Big Surprise

Jon blinked at the lump squirming beneath his crisply-made bed. It tunneled and move, each wiggle displacing the hospital corners a little more. Finally, it popped out at his headboard and, with an over dramatic yawn, a black kitten flopped down on Jon pillow with a giant yawn.

He blinked again, not really sure what he was expecting. Finally, Jon called out their bedroom door, “Dany darling, why the _fuck_ is there a cat in my bed?”

A minute passed before his girlfriend appeared in the door, dressed in an oversized red sweater and black leggings. “What was that? You know I hate shouting room-to-room.” 

“There’s a cat. In our bed.” Jon pointed to where the kitten had curled up and was licking at its paw with a bright pink tongue. 

“Oh!” Dany giggled and went to the bed, kissing him on the cheek as she breezed by. She picked up the protesting kitten, but after a long, angsty mewl it rubbed its head against her cheek. “This little sweety is Drogon. I adopted him this morning. The Humane Society had a stand outside the grocery store and he was one of the last, lonely kittens.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Jon raised his eyebrows. While he would’ve liked a call, Dany knew as well as he did that she had him wrapped around her finger. He never would’ve been able to say no, even if he wanted to. “Why Drogon?”

“I wanted a pet dragon when I was a kid, but I could never say it right. My brother always made fun of me because of it and said my dragon would be called Drogon.” 

“Viserys?” Jon scrunched his brow. She seemed happy about the memory, and Vis wasn’t normally associated with happy memories.

“Rhaegar. It’s one of the few memories I have of him before he moved to college.” 

Drogon licked Dany’s cheek and she fell back in a flurry of giggles. Jon went and fell back beside her, pulling her and the kitten into his lap. Both woman and kitten snuggled up against Jon and he felt his eyes falling shut as he contentedly relaxed in the moment. He idly drew swirls along her shoulder, wondering how he could get the cat away from her for something a bit naughtier than a little kitten should see. Suddenly, he felt something nibbling on his toe.

“Dany, your cat has decided to make me its dinner.” He mumbled, burrowing his face in her hair.

“That’s a little hard since Drogon is currently asleep.” She responded.

“Ow!” Jon opened his eyes as pain shot up his big toe and retracted his foot. Dany cradled Drogon in her arms like a baby and, true to her word, he was asleep. “Then what just bit me?”

Dany smiled in that way that normally meant she had an elaborate plan for date night, or that she and his cousin Sansa had concocted some scheme to get a politician to vote in favor of their environmental lobbying firm. In this context, Jon did not like that look. 

“ _Dany_ , what just bit me?”

“So, you know how Drogon was one of the last kittens?”

“You didn’t!” His eyes widened, comprehending exactly what she meant. 

“I may have adopted all the last ones …” 

Jon peered over the edge of the bed, scared about what exactly he was going to see. Below, a white cat with green eyes stared up at him. At its side sat a silver-grey cat. “How many is _all_?” He thought he might faint.

“Those are Silver and Long Claw.” She smiled. “It’s just these three.”

“And how exactly will they get along with Ghost?” He said, naming his giant white husky.

Dany shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. I couldn’t just _leave_ them there, all sad and lonely. What if they got euthanized?”

“The Humane Society doesn’t euthanize their animals. They’re _humane_.” 

Already, his mind was running through all the things they would probably need to get. His family had always been a dog family, dating back to his great-grandfather’s hunting dogs. Sansa had a sweet little beagle named Lady, and her sister Arya had a pitbull called Nymeria who seemed fierce but was a total dork for her owner and the rest of the family. Adjusting to the kittens would definitely be an interesting challenge.

Jon stared at the two kittens on the floor, then looked back at Drogon. “I don’t mind, not exactly, but this is going to take some crazy adjusting. I don’t think I’ve had this big of a shock in a while.” 

“Well, I actually have one more shocked for you.” Dany smiled mischievously.

“Don’t tell me you got a spider. You know I hate spiders.” Jon joked.

“No, it’s a good shock.” Dany set Drogon down besides his siblings. “I’m pregnant.”

And then Jon really did faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your reaction and thoughts about the piece, then come to [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to chat about ASOIAF, GOT, Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, and more! 
> 
> I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
